


Down, Boy

by archeoptah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Horror, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: По пути с особенно пугающего дела Джон начинает чувствовать, что что-то не так.
Kudos: 1





	Down, Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Down, Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852033) by [KillNatalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillNatalie/pseuds/KillNatalie). 



Как только мужчина зарычал на них и обнажил зубы, его спина изогнулась, и его тело начало сереть и изламываться. И когда чудовище прыгнуло, Джону едва не перегрызли шею, хотя покрытая пеной пасть была не прочь укусить ещё за что-нибудь. Шерлок оттащил мужчину, Существо, и прежде чем Джон смог хотя бы подняться, его оглушило выстрелом. Лицо Шерлока было забрызгано красным, кровь растеклась по лилейно белому. Рана в груди мужчины пузырилась и булькала, и он умер лишь спустя минуту.  
Сейчас Шерлок разговаривал по телефону, и Джон смотрел в пустоту на заднем сидении такси. Ткань была такой же дымчато-серой, как кожа того мужчины, а штормовое небо таким же болезненным. Мобильный Шерлока — таким же чёрным, как глаза Существа. Чернее чёрного.  
— Чёрт, он снова заставляет меня ждать, — выругался Шерлок и недовольно скривил губы. На его волосах была кровь. Джон почти что чувствовал её запах. Детектив поднял взгляд. — Чем ты так обеспокоен? — он спросил так, будто ему это ужасно надоело.  
— Он был таким странным. Ты видел его глаза? Без радужки. Чисто... чёрные, — и повторил: — Просто чёрные.  
Шерлок отвечал резко, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом, пока натягивал чёрную кожаную перчатку на руку: — Психотропный препарат, возможно. Расширяет зрачки, вызывает сильные галлюцинации. Мужчина утверждал, что он оборотень, едва ли самым странным в нём были глаза, — о, слава богу, наконец-то. — Кто бы ни был на другом конце линии, он, должно быть, ответил, потому что Шерлок продолжил разговор. Его голос был подобен раскатам грома на задворках сознания Джона.  
Как были скрючены его руки, жёсткие, словно ветви дерева, как рёв из его глотки эхом отдавался от стен из шлакоблоков, будто хриплый крик летучей мыши из глубин преисподней, и какими чёрными были те пальцы, вымазанные в угле. Обрывки его одежды свисали с бёдер как куски плоти, позвонки выпирали из-под кожи, будто вот-вот её порвут, белые, словно алебастр. Джон вполне мог почувствовать запах этой тёмно-красной крови на коже Шерлока, не так ли?  
Голос детектива отвлёк Джона.  
— Что это, чёрт подери, значит? — Джон наблюдал, как его лицо искажает злость, на переносице появляются морщинки, поблескивают белые зубы, и по какой-то причине это встревожило Джона. — Нет! Мне всё равно, пусть кто-нибудь другой проводит вскрытие! — Кнопка выключения телефона громко щёлкнула, и для Джона этот звук был подобен треску сломавшейся от удара молнии ветки.  
— Что такое? — Джон потёр пальцами глаза.  
— Невероятная некомпетентность! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Настолько сложно провести обычный осмотр? Нужно было остаться и сделать всё самому, Господи Иисусе.  
— Тогда расскажи, в чём дело.  
Шерлоку потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Он громко выдохнул, лицо выражало раздражение. — Они утверждают, что раны нет. Как можно не заметить окровавленную дыру в груди?  
Джон непонимающе моргнул.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Шерлок что-то печатал на телефоне, его пальцы летали по клавиатуре. — Я выстрелил выродку в грудь, а идиоты на скорой утверждают, что нет никакой раны. Ничего нет! Ни царапины! — Он усмехнулся. — Ладно, за исключением одной.   
Между ними повисла пауза. За окном начался дождь. Он легко падал на стекло, напоминая прикосновения детских пальцев.  
— Где же?  
— След от укуса, — ответил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. — На его запястье.  
Стук собственного сердца громко отдавал Джону в уши. Он не моргал.  
Шерлок наконец взглянул на него.  
— Ну? Что на этот раз?  
И Джон, приподняв, показал окровавленный рукав руки, где мужчина вгрызся в его кожу.   
— Вроде этого?


End file.
